Container assemblies may have a removable closure that can be separated from the container without a separate tool. The removal of the closure may expose a metal lid or liner that seals the contents of the container, for example, a food product. The container assemblies may be made of materials to permit them to be reheated in a microwave oven. The metal lid or liner may include a pull tab to facilitate its removal. After removal of the metal lid or liner, the closure may then be reattached to the container for a heating operation within a microwave oven.
Closures that heretofore have been designed may include an inner groove into which a lip of a container is fitted. The removal of the closure from an associated container may be relatively difficult since the closure may need to be distorted and/or expanded and forced over the lip of the container. Further, the manner of removal of the closure from the container may not be intuitive to an infrequent user. Moreover, such closures may be difficult to manufacture.
Separate moveable locking portions have been incorporated into closure designs to facilitate removal of the closure from an associated container. The inclusion of these locking portions into the closure design creates challenges for the manufacturer of the closure. In particular, the various features of the moveable locking portions are difficult to remove from various cavities of the molding machine during manufacture of such closures. This difficultly slows down production of the closures.
What is needed therefore is an improved process of manufacturing a closure that is adapted to be used with a container. What is further needed is a process of manufacturing a closure that is adapted to be used with a container which is faster in comparison to other manufacturing processes. What is additionally needed is a process of manufacturing a closure that includes a number of locking portions and which is faster in comparison to other manufacturing processes.